The invention is directed to a caster supported multi-level mobile tray or base that assists in easier movement of heavy pails larger materials while likewise adaptable as a multi-purpose carrier with organizer features for tools, parts and other miscellaneous items.
Mobile trays, caddies and carriers are known in various environments such as workshops, cleaning areas or work areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,050 represents such a carrier. It is called a valet for a craftsman. The valet has a wheeled support base including a pedestal which is mounted on a supporting base for supporting a bucket. The valet is also provided with storage compartments. The device generally consists of a base having an upstanding wall and a pedestal in the center thereof. The pedestal further has a horizontal shelf with another upstanding wall which can receive and support a bucket of paint, for example. It is not specifically intended for adaptation or for securing an additional platforms or materials at dedicated levels or location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,944 illustrates an implement carrier and organizer including a hollow body with a top closure from which are suspended upwardly opening wells for storage of tools inverted. This carrier is not designed to carry any pails or buckets, nor does it specifically provide for securing additional platforms or materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,220 discloses a carrier or dolly with an upwardly extending wall forming a receptacle that conforms to the size of a standard five gallon bucket that can be clamped to the upstanding wall of the carrier to prevent tipping. There are no provisions to receive and carry any other working implements, nor are there specific proisions for securing or attaching additional platforms or materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,867 discloses a square wheeled trolley having a resilient engaging wall for retaining a standardized sized bucket. The outer corners of the squared design around the round bucket are intended to store useful and desired implements therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,891 reveals a square movable work seat cart that can carry a bucket which bucket can be converted to a seat. The assembly includes a unitary body member having a receptacle for a bucket and a partitioned equipment retainer tray surrounding the bucket. A peripheral skirt surrounds the equipment tray and swivel wheel assemblies are positioned between the peripheral skirt and the bucket assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,246 shows a dolly facilitating the transport of a cylindrical bucket or can. The dolly includes a wheel base comprising a frame having a plurality of elongated members which are joined together in a planar spoke-like arrangement so that the end portions of the members are directed generally outwardly of a center. The dolly has no provisions for carrying or storing any other items such as tools and-other items used in performing certain tasks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,467 discloses a bucket stand having caster wheels there under. The stand may be clamped to a bucket to form a movable unit. The overall unit is collapsible for easy storage. The unit further includes a plurality of peripheral receptacles for further storage utility.